1. Field:
The invention relates to apparatus for picking up and transporting large bales of material such as large cylindrically shaped bales of hay and the like.
2. State of the Art:
Various equipment is used for handling bales of material. Generally, the apparatus is used in combination with fork lift trucks or the like, and have been used mainly in warehouses. Representative apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,762; 3,876,093; and 3,929,366.
Recently, farm apparatus has been developed for producing large, cylindrical shaped bales of hay. These bales have a diameter of up to about 4 or 5 feet and a length of up to about 5 or 6 feet. In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,069, issued Oct. 11, 1977, apparatus for lifting and moving one bale at a time is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,241, apparatus for lifting and transporting two or more bales is disclosed. An object of the present invention is to provide improved apparatus which is simple and easy to use in picking up and moving one or more large bales of material, such as the large bales of hay.